


Will o’the wisps

by Stoic_fire1955



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoic_fire1955/pseuds/Stoic_fire1955
Summary: Will o’the wisps, lead me home.
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Will o’the wisps

Eda Yildiz, the woman everyone said he had loved so deeply, the woman he couldn’t remember wrack his mind as he may. Those large brown eyes, that almost painfully lovely face, that slender silhouette. He couldn’t remember her - _his mind didn’t want to remember her, it hurthurthurt_. So he chose logic, he chose what made sense in his fractured mind, and that was dependable Selin. 

Now Eda was getting married - _where was that famed love? How is she getting married when she said she loved him?_ -And he was getting married to Selin and things should be right in the world. But he couldn’t focus on anything remotely near work when she sat in the office, long lashed eyes scanning documents, slender fingers playing with her hair. He couldn’t tear his eyes away when she walked by him, that god forsakenly tempting scent floating by. He couldn’t stay away, and he didn’t want to think why, why his heart seemed to be screaming one thing and his mind another. 

All he knew was he needed control in his life, and Eda Yildiz promised everything and anything but that. She came in like a whirlwind and tore into his logical thoughts and burrowed into his mind with temptations - temptations he really shouldn’t be entertaining with a fiance he’s marrying in a month - but above all else, Eda Yildiz was not safe. Not safe for his heart - that squeezed so painfully at the crushing devastation he glimpsed in her eyes, - nor for his soul - that called out to this stranger of a woman whose touch brought such a pang of familiarity. 

Eda Yildiz was dangerous, of that he had no doubt. The problem was, Serkan knew he should be running for the hills, as far as possible, to regain some sanity in his life. And yet, yet all he felt was the overwhelming desire to understand this woman - _hold her close, wipe her tears, tell her he remembered it all, he remembered whatever she wished for_. It was a painfully tangled mess and Serkan Bolat, for all his methodological planning and quick mind, didn’t know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I also made my first edit with SCK, so if you guys want to check that out too, here's the link!:   
> https://youtu.be/CgAzTs2xm9I
> 
> I'd love feedback on this as well, as again, I'm a complete beginner. Thank you to all those who gave me kudos so far! :)


End file.
